en suspend Une journée en enfer
by Eridine
Summary: CROSS-Over Kaamelott-Merlin. Fic d'Anath et Cassiewright.Quand Merlin de Camelot et quand Guenièvre de Kaamelott, font chacun un voeu qui concerne leur Arthur respectif…Que se passe-t-il ?


**Note :**

_**Nous sommes deux à nous atteler à cette magnifique fiction.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong>

CROSS-Over Kaamelott. Quand Merlin de Camelot et quand Guenièvre de Kaamelott, font chacun un voeu qui concerne leur Arthur respectif… Que se passe-t-il ?

* * *

><p><strong>Fiction travaillé avec Cassiwright ! Donc n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ce sera avec joie !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE : <strong>Les Arthur se différencieront ainsi par la suite :

Arthur de la série de Merlin :** Arthur.C**

Arthur de la série de Kaamelott :** Arthur.K**

* * *

><p><strong>Une journée en enfer <strong>

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**Prologue : voilà comment tout cela débuta.**

**.**

_**En un pays de légende, au temps de la magie le destin d'un grand royaume repose sur les épaules d'un seul garçon, son nom Merlin.**_

_**.**_

**A Camelot**

**.**

C'était un jour de trop pour Merlin, toujours à entendre Arthur lui hurler dessus, cela commençait vraiment à lui taper sur nerf. Ce soir-là, il osa pénétrer dans la chambre du roi sans y être au préalable présenté.

Le jeune Pendragon en apercevant l'objet de ses désirs inavoués eut le cœur qui s'affola. Ô comme il l'aimait mais jamais, Merlin ne devait le savoir. Alors tel un crétin royal, il prit sa voix hautaine et le fixa durement.

_ Que désires-tu Merlin ?

_ Je tiens à éclaircir certaine chose avec vous ! s'écria le jeune sorcier.

_ Ah oui... lesquels je te prie, demanda Arthur étonné.

Merlin prit une profonde respiration et débuta :

_ Voilà, sir, j'aimerais que vous preniez mon travail avec un peu plus de considération et d'arrêter de me traiter à tout bout de champs d'idiot.

Arthur marcha en sa direction, d'une pour mieux sentir son parfum et de deux pour lui donner un peu plus de contenance.

_ Pourquoi maintenant ? Jusque-là tu ne t'en étais jamais plain que je sache ?

_ Justement Arthur ! Il faut que vous cessiez cela ! s'écria le plus jeune.

_ Tss, siffla le jeune roi un brin énervé par cette conversation. Tu sais que tu en deviens ridicule Merlin ! réplique le jeune roi.

_ Comment ! ? _**Ri-di-cu-le ! **_Non, mais vous vous prenez pour qui ! Je suis peut-être un serviteur mais j'ai aussi le droit à la reconnaissance mais vous ! Vous, vous me les bafouez sans cesse, me rabaissant encore plus bas que qui conque ! hurla-t-il en le désignant de son index.

_ Merlin ! Coupa le jeune roi. Je suis ton souverain et en tant que tel je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! Et que devrais-je penser de ta maladresse légendaire !

Le jeune brun reçu cette réplique comme une attaque alors avec colère et lui tournant les talons, il lui tonna :

_ Bien dans ce cas, j'aurais préféré encore travailler avec _plus idiot que vous_ et ne serait-ce que pour _une seule journée_ ! Car au moins je n'aurais pas à me forcer à vous apprécier et au contraire cela m'aurait permis à mieux vous haïr ! Seulement une journée de haine et de colère !

Arthur se retrouva seul avec ses dernières paroles blessantes. Tristement, il regretta sa manière de se comporter avec lui. Bien sûr, il désirait bien plus mais... Merlin pourrait-il l'aimait ? Et à ses réponses cinglantes, il sut que jamais son valet ne l'aimerait.

Doucement, il se laissa s'endormir avec sa peine et le cœur déchiré.

Au milieu de la nuit, une lumière bleutée vint l'entourer et tel le souhait de son sorcier, Arthur de Camelot ne sera plus là durant une journée...

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**.**

_**Kaamelott est la citée du Roi Arthur et de ses fidèles chevaliers de la table ronde... et est soutenu par le plus grand des sorciers, Merlin.**_

**.**

**Tandis qu'à Kaamelott le même soir**

**.**

Arthur et Guenièvre étaient tous les deux allongé dans leur lit.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore à faire la tronche ! S'énerva Arthur.

_ Je ne fais pas la tronche… bouda Guenièvre

Le roi regarda sa femme et souffla dans son coin.

_ Qu'est-ce que avez à souffler ? demanda la reine un brin nerveuse.

_ Vous ne tirez pas la tronche, je n'ai pas soufflé ! s'écria le roi

Un silence de plomb se fit puis, doucement, presque tendrement la reine lui demanda :

_ Si je vous dis que vous êtes ''con comme une chaise'', vous allez mal le prendre, non ?

_ Assez oui ! Mais je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai droit à ça ? s'exclama Arthur.

Le roi dévisagea Guenièvre et il aperçut son air triste et perdu.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Essaya dit-il de demander le plus gentiment possible.

_ J'étais assise dans le jardin, je regardais nos jolis rosiers…

_ Vous n'allez pas me raconter votre journée ! Je veux juste savoir pourquoi vous tirez la tronche et que vous m'insultiez ! Gronda Arthur en balayant ses mains devant lui.

_ J'ai entendu deux de vos maitresses dire que je ne méritais pas ma place à vos côtés et que si je ne m'en apercevais pas c'est que j'étais con comme une chaise ! hurla-t-elle puis enfonça son dos sur son oreiller.

_ Et vous croyez qu'elles vous insultaient ?

_ Elles ont clairement dit que j'étais stupide ! répondit-elle.

_ Non mais ça veut pas dire ça ''con comme une chaise''… tenta le roi d'un ton détaché dont les lèvres étaient molles.

_ Ça ne veut pas dire quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

_ Ça ne veut pas dire que vous êtes con, dit-il tout simplement.

_ Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire je vous prie ? Insista-t-elle.

_ Ça veut dire que, comme une chaise, vous êtes... jolie...

_ Jolie ? reprit-elle en souriant de toue ses dents.

Troublé par le regard brillant de la jeune femme, Arthur sembla subitement ramer devant ses explications et avec difficulté, il ajouta :

_ Enfin jolie, j'veux dire... vous... vous êtes plutôt passive mais... vous êtes pratique, vous parlez peu, simplement, on ne pourrait pas s'en passer, parce que sinon ça voudrait dire qu'on devrait s'asseoir par terre.

_ Vous me prenez vraiment pour une **_conne_** ! s'écria-t-elle outrée.

_ Mais non ! dit-il exaspéré en soupirant fortement.

_ Si ! Vous ne me respectez pas, vous n'avez donc aucune considération à mon égard… je ne suis qu'un fardeau pour vous depuis des années… vous me trouvez moche et c'est pour ça que vous ne me touchez pas ! Ayez au moins le courage de l'admettre ! Fulmina-t-elle devant tant de détachement.

Arthur les bras croisés ne répondit pas.

_ Je souhaiterais rien qu'une journée que vous me traitiez comme il se doit… un peu de considération et d'affection…

Elle se coucha dos à son mari et murmura comme pour elle-même :

_ _Une seule journée aimée de vous…_

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**.**

**A Camelot le lendemain matin**

**.**

Arthur de Kaamelott se réveilla par l'envahissement des rayons du soleil dans sa chambre.

_ Vous avez décidé de m'emmerder dès le matin ? Gueula-t-il.

Un jeune homme brun s'approcha de lui et lui murmura :

_ Vous allez bien Arthur ?

Surpris par tant de familiarité, le roi s'assit dans son lit et regarda tout autour de lui et dit :

_ C'est quoi que cette histoire de marteau !

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**.**

**A Kaamelott**

**.**

Quand Arthur de Camelot se réveilla, il sentit une chaleur à ses côtés et le soleil était déjà levé. Il se demanda où était son valet. Ce dernier ne manquait jamais son réveil même en retard, après une dispute. Désespéré, il se tourna sur la personne qui était à ses côtés et dans un cri strident, il remonta la couverture jusqu'au haut de son torse.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? cria-t-il en dévisageant une jeune femme à peau blanche et aux cheveux nattés et long.

_ Ha c'est bon Arthur ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre le matin aussi ! J'ai bien compris que j'étais moche hier soir alors n'en rajoutait pas une couche ! Non mais oh ! s'écria la jeune femme.

Arthur était complétement désorienté…

**.**

**Note : Partie Kaamelott paroles prises sur la série.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**A suivre**

**.**

**Anath / Cassiewright **

**Merci de nous lire !**

**.**ஐ**.**


End file.
